prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
THE .TXT PAGE
Just a random listing of some of my many .txt files. alljawas.txt jawaO_O JawaO.O jawaO.O jawaO O jawa'_' jawao:) jawa:D (jawa?) (jawa!) jawaB) jawa:] jawaevil jawamad jawa:( jawa:) jawa:P jawa;) jawablast jawa8D jawa:O jawatroll trolljawa jawaidea pinkjawa purplejawa bluejawa greenjawa yellowjawa orangejawa redjawa hipsterjawa (jawa) nojawa? jawa:{ jawasombrero jawa-_- jawafail jawa:/ jawaeyeroll jawaconfused zenojawa rainbowjawa whitejawa blackjawa WHG_LIST.txt WHG CAST LIST Dylan Best - 5 kills Price Rocks - 2 kills Gashon Cansaker - 4 kills Kahar Zamet - 6 kills Kane Wrathblaze - 7 kills Gus Jeulin - 9 kills Callofduty4 - 7 kills Rylie Tano - 3 kills Cod10000 - 1 win (WHG2); 4 kills Boba Bactapack - 2 kills Daniel Nnadi - 7 kills Wuher Moseisley - 1 win (WHG4); 10 kills Fishy Justkeepswimming - 5 kills Admiral Atom - 2 kills Lyssa1 - 6 kills Lawrence Daggerpaine - 1 win (WHG5); 6 kills Luna Kitsune - 6 kills Renaldo Ion - 7 kills Ben Drago1 - 2 kills Reedman211 - 1 win (WHG6); 2 kills Boushh2550 - 8 kills JayJayJohnson - 1 win (WHG3); 1 kill Julie Pudar - 1 kill Dogma Blarthfire - 5 kills MirtaGevFett - 1 win (WHG1); 10 kills Axrik Radum - 2 kills Athletic Terror - 4 kills Commander Bladez - 3 kills Ace Breao - 2 kills Bane7670 - 2 kills Hannah - 1 win (WHG7); 7 kills asterisk.txt *Sigh* Today, I shall read CWA Still Lives, by Shrek CWA minus the grammar. "I Remember when Clone Wars Adventures first started back in september 15 of 2010 and the commercial for it aired on cartoon network.At that time Star Wars The Clone Wars TV Show was a hit. Mostly it was a hit because of the ground breaking effects and it had somthing new to each episode each week which made it exciting and kids and adults were stuck to thier TV's each week." *remember *September *Cartoon Network *. At *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *something >ground breaking effects >the last airbender had better cgi "The first time i played CWA I was amazed to see what this game was like and immediately I was attached to it. One day when my friend came over i showed him the game and he tried it out and ended up liking the game. So we Created our avatars and from then on I was Known as Esvald Railweld and my friend was known as leven Tazer." *I *I *created *Leven (I would assume) The first thing i discovered on the game Was that you could create your own squad or join one. Me and my friend created a squad called Elite Omega Forge and we had many missions and battles we were in.There were many people who ended up joining our squad and it grew to where it became exremely popular *I *was >I have literally never heard of Elite Omega Force "In CWA theere were squad ranks.First it was trooper then commander,general and leader." *there >implying anyone who knows enough about CWA to take the time to read this would not know the basic squad structure "Along the way of our star wars journey we trained many recruits.Sometimes they would leave and the loyal ones would stay." *Star Wars > "and the loyal ones would stay" That's the thing about loyalty. Along the way we had many rivals like Dark Nebula and Xalandera Nova. *Xalandra >same person >nearly everyone on CWA also had these so-called "rivals" The most famous quote i could remember was ever said in the game was "a good solider can know everything,yet still much to learn. *I *learn." >''"a good solider can know everything,yet still much to learn."'' >''I have never heard this quote That is literally not possible. Either you know everything, or you don't. ''"The most thing i can Remember about the game is that there were many different mini games." *I *remember >plays game for nearly four years >the most you can remember is the basic fact there were minigames in it my favorite one was lightsaber dual. *Lightsaber Dual *Duel >the simplest minigame in the game "There were no battle classes at that time until september 29th 2012.There were many different battle classes like Trooper,Jedi,Mercenary, and Sith but the Exile class came later on." *September *, Jedi *, Mercenary There were not "many" different battle classes, there were five, and you just listed all of them. Even better, the only real difference between them excluding gear and titles is that some use guns and some don't. I kind of doubt the classes came that early into the game. I could've sworn it was at least 2013. "We had to do mini games or kill droids on battle maps to rank up.Sometimes my friend and our squad would travel in groups on battle maps and sometimes alone.No matter what we did we always had fun." >likely the only paragraph I don't have a problem with "my favorite thing to do on CWA was build.You could build on many different lots.My favorite lot was the republic cruiser which i remember buying and making it one of our squads center headquarters. ''" *My *Republic Cruiser *I *Squad's >enjoys building >picks one of the most restricted lots in the game to build in ''"We could buy many things on CWA." I would certainly hope so because I spent a TON of credits in that game. "My favorite thing to buy was clothing and companions.My favorite companion was a service Driod." *Droid >one of five people in the world who enjoyed buying companions >favorite is one of the terrible ones My favorite droid was D-0T c: my favorite memory of CWA was the bunkers on umbara because they were al;ot of fun and they helped you rank up fast.In 2012-13 me and my friend decided overtime we would change our avatar names. *My *Bunkers (maybe) *Umbara *Alot *my friend and I *over time >the Umbaran Bunkers were a lousy source of XP, Carlac had a great way to speed XP farm your way to tier 2 at which point you could just spam glitch Ryloth >I know this because I did it four times "I cahnged mine to volcom prime and his was leven prime.we made our last names the same because we are almost brothers in RL because he help each other out and have each others backs." *Changed *Volcom Prime (I assume) *Leven Prime (again I assume it was capitalized) *. We *we *other's Then later on our last names became ShadowForge around the time when we first time ShadowForge Battlion was created and we spread the Shadowforge name through our Squad. *Batallion *ShadowForge >"Squad" either I have to correct that or I have to go back and capitalize every occurace of "squad". You are an evil man. >ShadowForge Batallion I always wondered who those weirdos were "Over time everyone knew the name and our squad became extremely popular.there were many great eras in our CWA time.First came the Omega Forge era,then the Elite Army era,next ShowForge Battlion and finally StormForge Battlion." *There *, then *, next *Shadow *Battallion *Battallion >literally none of those are eras >and if you were spawned from Elite Army there may be some problems cuz I had a pretty sweet thing going with War Eagle for a while "We had meny great allies like Black Forest," *''many >Black Forest wasn't all that great ''"Larcon Legion,and Black Rain." >Never heard of Black Rain "We played all the way up until the Ending of CWA which was announced on the forums three months before." *Sunset/ending >NAW I THOUGHT THEY ANNOUNCED IT IN 2005 "The sad thing about it was I never Got to say Goodbye to my friends and squad mates becuase of my parents who said i could not play anymore." *saddest *got *goodbye *squadmates *I >wtf did you even do to earn yourself that punishment "The only time I could ever come on CWA was secretly behind my parents backs." well you see that's the sort of stuff that gets stuff taken away and you just admitted to that publicly "I was Sad when i could not make it to my friends CWA Farewell party on the game but i saw it on my friends youtube(Leven Goes Hard)later in the week." *sad *I *I *YouTube >didn't see mine When CWA ended I felt like my childhood came to an end because I played that game for 5 years and my squad mates were like a family to me and it hurt to lose contact with the people I played along side with. >5 years is longer than the average CWA player has been alive for >CWA didn't even exist for four years and you yourself stated that you joined in September of 2010 therefore making it impossible for you to play even 4/5 as long as you said you did Not a day goes by when I wish the game was still around and I could be with the people who made the game fun and i want to thank the people I played alongside with for that. *I >NOT A DAY GOES BY WHEN I WISH THE GAME WAS STILL AROUND THIS IS THE POINT WHERE YOU LEARN WHO ACTUALLY READ THE BLOG AND WHO DID NOT, BECAUSE THIS IS THE POINT WHERE YOU REALIZE THIS GUY NEVER ACTUALLY CARED .I also want to thank SOE who made the game a hit because without them there would be no CWA.The memories of this game still live on and will forever be in our hearts. >10/10 would thoroughly break down and rant about for hours again ss13log.txt 10110 Nathaniel Blaine says, "As I looked up from my desk, I realized exactly one thing." OOC: Wymar: When's Hammer joining then? Nathaniel Blaine says, "This was going to be a long day." OOC: Nienhaus2: No one every plays Captain Hammer You put Flask of Holy Water into the backpack. OOC: Wymar: ... I did. OOC: Nienhaus2: I mean like normally. OOC: Wymar: Also some guy Aloisius Hammer or something? It won't budge. This is a The Holy Bible. It is a normal-sized item. Apply to head repeatedly. This is a null rod. It is a small item. A rod of pure obsidian, its very presence disrupts and dampens the powers of paranormal phenomenae. You are unable to equip that. This is a small parcel - 'EFTPOS access code'. It is a normal-sized item. A small wrapped package. You put the box into the backpack. You put EFTPOS scanner into the backpack. Dr. Horrible 145.9 yells, "I'll be on my station if I am needed!" Wymar Sane 145.9 says, "Digger man ready for... digging." OOC: Slayerhero90: Everybody hates Alois. Wymar Sane 145.9 says, "So if anybody needs some materials, you know who to call" OOC: Wymar: Perfect. OOC: CoraiUnki: I-I don't You put the null rod into the backpack. OOC: Wymar: Corai too tsun. OOC: Wymar: Actually no OOC: Wymar: Too dere. You will no longer hear music in the game lobby. Nathaniel Blaine says, "As I walked outside of my office, I began taking another look around at the station" OOC: Slayerhero90: He added a useless law and then added another useless law that said exactly the same thing except that those that tried to remove it were officially criminals. As a non-traitor, without consulting the RD. Nathaniel Blaine says, "Seeing no real harm to be done, I decided to take a little tour of the station." OOC: Slayerhero90: The law forced the AI to act like Willsauce's Mom AI. OOC: Wymar: He also once declared the Hos as rogue OOC: Wymar: ... he was the Warden-. The trophy rack is too big for this the backpack. You are unable to equip that. You are unable to equip that. Nathaniel Blaine says, "Dressed in my hoodie like any proper chaplain, I set out with one purpose in mind" Nathaniel Blaine says, "Adventure" That's Ian. It's a corgi. Nathaniel Blaine says, "As I sat down, it occured to me I had somehow turned the intercom on." Nathaniel Blaine 145.9 says, "As I sat down, it occured to me I had somehow turned the intercom on." Nathaniel Blaine says, "Not wanting anyone to hear this pointless narration, I turned-" Nathaniel Blaine 145.9 says, "Not wanting anyone to hear this pointless narration, I turned-" Wymar Sane 145.9 says, "Keep going..." Nathaniel Blaine says, "And then it was time for more adventure." Nathaniel Blaine says, "I'd always loved adventure" Dr. Horrible 145.9 says, "You can't here it, but I'm facepalming you Wymar." Nathaniel Blaine says, "There was something just so.. adventureous about it." OOC: Slayerhero90: People seem to like using Nathaniel as their char's name, just as they do Vladimir. Nathaniel Blaine says, "As I walked into the fitness room" Nathaniel Blaine says, "I realized there was no point in being in this place and proceeded to exit in an adventurous fashion." OOC: Slayerhero90: We have a Stafford that seems to have stopped playing, a Moore (stole my IRL name), and now a Blaine. OOC: Nienhaus2: Odd. OOC: Nienhaus2: I used to play as someone with the last name Moore. Nathaniel Blaine says, "Looking at the blue emergency, closet, I decided to take a mask." OOC: Wymar: Even. You put the breath mask into the backpack. OOC: Slayerhero90: It's very surreal to see someone join as a Nathaniel Moore when you yourself are a Nathaniel Moore. OOC: Nienhaus2: Totally didn't steal it from a teacher, who's last name was Moore. Nathaniel Blaine says, "Just in case this adventure got a little too adventurou.....Adventureful" Nathaniel Blaine says, "Down in the halllway the light was broken." Nathaniel Blaine says, "This was the only sign of life I had seen so far" Nathaniel Blaine says, "I had to follow it, in the name of adventure." You put the crowbar into the backpack. You are unable to equip that. Nathaniel Blaine says, "I took a crowbar, because you never know when you might need to beat someone senseless on an adventure," Dr. Horrible 145.9 asks, "Is anyone working on power?" OOC: MisterTeeth: Corai too dere. Nathaniel Blaine says, "Seeing the pack of cigarettes, I decided to destroy the sinful objects" Nathaniel Blaine says, "Looking around, I saw an airlock to dispose them with." Nathaniel Blaine has thrown the cigarette packet. Nathaniel Blaine says, "I threw the cigarettes, and they didn't even open the airlock" Nathaniel Blaine says, "Knowing not to tempt fate any more than I had to, I fled." swiftpasta.txt Because Taylor Swift is a pretentious, self absorbed phony attention whore hipster feminist dyke who has one, maybe two good songs and don't think for a minute she actually did anything other than sing them (into an expensive microphone and the recording was then highly altered digitally). She thinks she's just the cutest most adorable thing in the world and acts all innocent, but she goes through about 20 men in a year and dresses like every other slutty female "artist" out there with her short shorts that make her ass cheeks hang out, or with shirts that show her belly button, and with that retarded red lipstick. Taylor is one of the worst role models for little girls out there and her music videos are awful too. To top it all off I'm convinced she's sleeping with Lena Dunham. Think about that for a minute. Think about the person Lena Dunham is and who we know to be just based off of her book alone where she bragged about putting pebbles in the pussies of little girls and treating her younger sister as sexual property and also making false rape claims. This is the type of person Taylor Swift is. And before you say "she's a musician why are you focused on all that other stuff" I'm focusing on all that other stuff because she shoves it down our throats, not just herself but her PR team and record company and everything else. Trust me "her" music is secondary to her ultimate goal and I put "her" in quotes because again, the idea that she actually writes any of her songs at least within the past 5 years or so is total bullshit, it's all created by the machine that's designed to keep you lame faggots following her every move and buying all her shitty music and attending her shitty shows with your little daughters so Taylor can teach them to be whores too. I'm fucking sick of it, of Taylor and Ariana and Iggy and Katy and Nikki, they're all the same and they're all ugly on the inside and'd be ugly on the outside if they didn't have surgery wear all that fucking makeup. Enemy Lines.txt (a story concept I had in 2013 that just never became anything) Enemy Lines Synopsis- In the Vietnam War, 9 soldiers are shot down and left to survive in the country's harsh jungles. Sgt. Jack "Red Mist" Polonski Pvt. Peter "Rookie" Matrik Lcpl. Steve "Doc" Terrance Lt. Phillip "Braveheart" Smith Cpl. Derek "Phantom" Beren Cpt. Willam "Hawk" Atkins pricecopypasta.txt What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little mandofag? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my keks in the Brotherhood, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on the Mothertrucker wiki, and I have over 300 confirmed alts. I am trained in ban evasion and I’m the top writer in the CWA community. You are nothing to me but just another fucktard. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this website, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across IRC and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your account. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can troll you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in trolling, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Brotherhood and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the Wiki, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the Price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. RAIDEN BETRAYAL EDITION What the fuck did you just fucking get us banned over, you little cocksucker? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Wikia Stalking Academy of MangoCat, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on the Mothertrucker wiki, and I have over 300 confirmed alts. I am trained in ban evasion and I’m the top writer in the CWA community. You are nothing to me but just another fucktard. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this website, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with ratting my Brotherhood out over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting the people I have spent literal YEARS pulling out all the stops to get this far and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your account. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can watch you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in trolling, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Brotherhood and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the Wiki, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” leak was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the Price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.